


Plates

by sunshineboos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, college students, meanie
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineboos/pseuds/sunshineboos
Summary: gusto lang naman matapos ni wonwoo ang plates nila ng partner niyang si mingyu..pero plates lang ba talaga?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 16





	Plates

One night, Mingyu went home na lasing na lasing and saw Wonwoo sitting on the couch. “Kala ko ba saglit lang? Wala ka na bang plano tapusin tong plates natin” galit na galit si Wonwoo habang si Mingyu papasok sa CR para maligo. Nang matapos maligo si Mingyu, pumunta siya sa tabi ni Wonwoo and said “nasaan na ba? G tapusin na natin” Mingyu rests his head on Wonwoo's shoulder. “Paano natin matatapos kung ganyan ka. Para ka namang tanga” inalis ni Wonwoo yung ulo ni Mingyu sa shoulder niya but Mingyu suddenly kissed Wonwoo's cheek. “Parang gago talaga 'to oh! Amoy alak at yosi ka parin!” Tumayo si Wonwoo pero hinila siya ni Mingyu kaya napaupo siya sa lap ni Mingyu.

Wonwoo tried to escape from Mingyu pero ang higpit ng hawak nito sakanya. “Wons..” Mingyu brushed his hands on Wonwoo's hair. Sa totoo lang nanghina si Wonwoo sa ginawa ni Mingyu pero naisip niya lasing 'to at kailangan nilang tapusin yung plates nila. “Mingyu ano b—” Mingyu aimed for Wonwoo's lips then Wonwoo can't resist what Mingyu is giving him at that moment so he suddenly kissed Mingyu back.

It was a rough momol between Mingyu and Wonwoo. Hindi nila namalayan ang oras at yung plates nila na nakatengga sa study table ni Mingyu.

“Hey your lower lip, its bleeding” Mingyu said while touching Wonwoo's lip. Mingyu was about to apologize but Wonwoo cut his words by kissing Mingyu again.

“I've never thought you're that good, huh?” Mingyu smirked while Wonwoo's clinging on Mingyu. [Wow kala ko ba galit? Kala ko tatapusin yung plates] “Well now you know.”

The next day, Wonwoo sat by Soonyoung and Jeonghan sa library while doing his plates. “Huy Wons, anong nangyari sa labi mo? Na-disgrasya ka ba?” Soonyoung asked. “At saan naman madidisgrasya yan?” Jeonghan added.

Meanwhile, Mingyu and Seungcheol entered the library. Wonwoo went red when he saw Mingyu sat beside him while Seungcheol sat beside Soonyoung.

“Ano yan Wons? Bakit ganyan labi mo?” Cheol asked. Hindi nakasalita agad si Wonwoo kaya si Mingyu nalang sumagot, “ah kasi kagabi, binato ko yung notepad hindi ko namalayan na sa mukha ni Wons nag landing”.

“Ah talaga ba?” Soonyoung answered sarcastically. “Kunwari maniniwala nalang ako. Alam ko namang hindi yun ang nangya-” Binato ni Wonwoo ang ballpen niya kay Soonyoung and said, “Pasmado yang bibig mo, akin na i-ddryer ko.” Tumawa nalang si Mingyu sa tabi ni Wonwoo while he's poking Wonwoo's thighs.

Nung tumunog yung bell, they stood up and inaayos na nila mga gamit nila. Pinauna ni Wonwoo maglakad sina Cheol while him and Mingyu are at their back.

“Wow suot mo pala yung jacket ko ah. Crush mo na ata ako eh.” Mingyu teased Wonwoo. “Wow ka rin ang kapal mo ah. Binigay mo diba? Sige balik ko nalang mamaya.” Wonwoo answered then binilisan niya yung lakad niya.

“Ito namang baby ko nagagalit agad joke lang eh. Libre ko nalang dinner mamaya? G?” Mingyu asked. "Anong baby ka diyan? Mag dinner ka mag-isa!" Wonwoo answered. Mingyu pulled Wonwoo towards him para akbayan niya. "Sus highblood nanaman ang misis ko. Pasok ka na nga sa class mo!"

Inalis ni Wonwoo ang mabigat na braso ni Mingyu sa balikat niya at agad pumasok sa classroom nila.

Napatigil si Wonwoo sa upuan niya at nilingon si Mingyu kung nandun pa siya sa labas at nakita niyang nandun pa ang lalaki.

Agad nilagay ni Wonwoo ang gamit niya sa table at lumabas ng classroom para puntahan si Mingyu na hinihintay lumabas yung isang block para sa next class niya. Nagulat si Mingyu nang makita niya si Wonwoo na lumabas ng room nila at lumapit ito sakanya.

"Bwisit ka talaga! Dinner later. 6pm. Sa dating place. I'll wait for you!" Wonwoo whispered on Mingyu's ear. "Luh Wons lumabas pa ng room, pwede namang i-text." Mingyu replied. 

Wonwoo slightly tiptoed to reach the taller one and unexpectedly gave a kiss on his cheek. Mingyu's face suddenly turned red while Wonwoo rushed back to his room kasi papasok narin yung prof nila. He sat down on his seat then nilingon niya ulit si MIngyu sa labas and gave Wonwoo a wink.

Wonwoo felt his phone vibrated and saw Mingyu's text on his notification,

from Minguu: Good luck on your class, bb! See you later <3

**Author's Note:**

> hello its me again! hope you enjoyed reading this very short minwon au of mine <3
> 
> stay safe always!


End file.
